In general, systems for suctioning a fluid are known from the prior art. Such a system may exemplarily comprise a fluid suctioning source, which is coupled with a fluid connector. If a counter fluid connector, which in turn is connected with a container, in which fluid is collected, is coupled with the fluid port, the fluid suctioning source may be utilized for suctioning the fluid from the container.
The document EP 2 949 459 A1 discloses a system with a cabin monument of a vehicle as well as a trolley. The trolley can be pushed into a receiving space of the cabin monument. At an inside wall of the cabin monument a fluid connector is arranged. The fluid connector is connected to a fluid suctioning source. The trolley comprises a counter fluid connector at a side wall. The counter fluid connector is connected to a waste bag in the trolley through a fluid line. The waste bag may be used for receiving of waste. If this is accomplished, the waste bag is closed and the trolley is pushed into the receiving space of the cabin monument, wherein the counter fluid connector of the trolley is coupled with the fluid connector of the cabin monument. Subsequently, a suctioning of fluid through both connectors and hence from the inner space of the waste bag may be conducted, in order to compact the waste bag as well as the waste collected therein.
In practice it has been determined that the fixed arrangement of a fluid connector on the cabin monument and the fixed arrangement of a counter fluid connector on the trolley may have the disadvantage that the trolley has to be placed particularly precisely in the receiving space of the cabin monument to ensure an as fluid-tight connection as possible between the fluid connector and the counter fluid connector of the trolley. In practice, it is therefore intended to fix the trolley in the receiving space of the cabin monument to ensure that the desired, fluid-tight connection between the fluid connector of the cabin monument and the counter fluid connector of the trolley is constantly maintained during the suctioning process. The options for positioning the trolley or the waste bag for compacting the waste contained therein are therefore limited to fixed positions in a cabin monument.
A further possible system for suctioning fluid is described in DE102016108361A1. Here, the connection to the vacuum system is provided through an adapter for a waste compaction, which is positionable at a trolley.